


Broken Cat

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Gen, Slight Mention of Adult Activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea where this came from, but here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Cat

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but here it is.

  
Cheetor was so loud and full of energy to get himself or others into trouble. To see him sitting so still, with widened optics, and his mouth hanging was a cause for concern.

"Little Cat?"

"..."

Their younger companion continued to be unresponsive even as Tigatron nudged him gently in his side and he heard Airazor call the base.

"Airazor to Base."

"Base here. Have you found Cheetor?"

“Yes though he has crashed his processor again.”

He heard their leader sigh softly on her comm line.

“Very well. I'll tell Rattrap to hide his stash somewhere else.”  



End file.
